


Everything About You

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Soft Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Even physical imperfections are nothing more than details.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Body image issues
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe had thought that it was finished, when they’d kriffed that night, but Ben apparently wasn’t done at least worshipping Poe. Nothing sexual, not really; Ben was just very demonstrative when he was affectionate, kissing and nipping at the slight spot of softness on Poe’s middle, below his navel.   
  
“Ben!” It wasn’t like Poe didn’t appreciate Ben’s mouth, but usually, it was lower on him, not gently nipping at the flesh of his belly. His not-completely-flat belly, which he already had to admit was a source of self-consciousness for him. It had been why he’d been delighted to find that Ben had a similar detail on his body. Their bodies were different, Ben’s more muscular and burly, but there were some aspects where they were the same.   
  
And Ben’s nips — they were making Poe laugh, despite himself. Despite the fact he was already self-conscious, right then and there.   
  
“Something wrong?” Ben said.   
  
“No, not at all; it’s just...why there?" Even despite himself, Poe found himself laughing, found Ben looking down at him like he worshipped him, all he was, all he could ever be.   
  
“It’s cute.” Ben kissed him then. “I know you’re self-conscious about it, love, and you shouldn’t be. You’re so beautiful.”  
  
Poe had been used to people finding him attractive. The way they looked at him, appreciatively eyeing him. It was different when Ben said it, because Ben seemed to think, inexplicably, that he was amazing. Poe didn’t know why. He wasn’t perfect. He knew that much. It was like Ben saw his imperfections and loved him all the same.   
  
“It’s just a detail,” Ben said. “You’re beautiful, Poe, and I want to know everything about you.”  
  
“Ben, you’re — ”  
  
“I know. I just thought you needed to hear it. I love you, Poe.”  
  
Somehow, Poe thought, he didn’t deserve Ben and had been given him anyway.   
  
"I love you,” he murmured. “Stang, Ben, I love you so much..."  
  
They snuggled together, Poe closing his eyes and thanking the stars that he had Ben, here with him.


End file.
